


【表卢】【猫化】橘与黑

by Toddie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Lukas, Cats, M/M, Top Mark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddie/pseuds/Toddie
Summary: Lukas和Mark有些沙雕的猫猫生活。
Relationships: Lukas Perman/Mark Seibert (Musical Actor)
Kudos: 1





	【表卢】【猫化】橘与黑

1  
当Lukas听见开门声，和往常一样迎接铲屎官时，一只小橘猫从铲屎官的领口钻了出来。他感觉大事不妙。陌生的气味侵入他的领土，他有些焦躁的心情把猫爬架都挠脱了线。  
老天！铲屎官在外面有猫了！  
2  
Lukas是只黑猫，准确来说是乌云踏雪。他有着黑西装似的皮毛和白手套似的爪子，是附近猫社交圈里有名的绅士。流线型的修长身材让他更显优雅。最让人着迷的是他那双蓝眼睛，不知道让多少只小母猫自荐枕席。可惜他做了绝育。  
接下来的几天，那只小橘猫被隔离起来熟悉环境。Lukas经常在隔离房门前踱着步。对他来说，竖起身来够到门把手开门完全不是问题。但铲屎官还因为他曾开过门而克扣小鱼干。  
那次他匆匆看了一眼那只小橘猫，身上的花纹除去没有黑色就像只小老虎。铲屎官告诉他，他叫Mark，将是他的弟弟。而且Mark来了以后，他对Lukas的爱不会减少。Lukas心想，看在铲屎官的份上，对他就不那么凶好了。  
3  
结果到了见面的那一天，Mark全身抖得厉害，毛都炸了起来，身子弓得像只剑背龙，不断对Lukas露出獠牙哈着气。  
在别人的地盘上还这么凶？Lukas的好胜心随着鞭子似的尾巴一同上扬起来，却总觉得有些奇怪。  
噢，原来如此。凶归凶，Mark你能不能把满嘴的奶先擦干净？有点……噗，好笑。  
4  
在Mark一大波托马斯回旋加速无敌喵喵拳的攻击下，Lukas瞄准他的脑袋抡了一只流星喵喵爪就确定了家庭地位。  
一击必中，用最少的力气解决最大的问题，绝不使用过多暴力，是绅士的决斗美学。Lukas颇为满意地舔着Mark的毛，沉浸在第一次收小弟的兴奋中有些飘飘然，内心OS飘过一排“以后哥哥罩你”诸如此类的弹幕。  
而此时的Mark：哥你轻点，口下留情，都快舔秃噜毛了……  
5  
铲屎官又找不到Mark了。新来的猫经常这样，总是往各种令人匪夷所思的地方钻。Lukas曾经也这样，而且还因为是黑猫的关系，只要把白爪子收在身子下面，即使到了铲屎官眼皮子底下也没被发现。所以他知道哪几个地方好藏。  
但是，沙发下、储物间、衣柜，甚至电脑主机背后的缝隙——这是Lukas引以为傲的秘密基地——都没有Mark的踪影。Mark躲猫猫的技术居然超出了Lukas的躲藏范围。  
猫尽皆知，狭小的空间给猫带来安全感，但是……您挤到铲屎官的床缝里是几个意思？  
Lukas有些无语，这猫该别是个傻子吧。  
Mark听到Lukas的声响，终于喊出酝酿已久的恶虎咆哮——  
“喵——～”  
叫什么叫，还不赶紧出来？铲屎官可担心了。哦哦不好意思，卡住了是吗……  
于是Lukas把Mark叼了出来，像炫耀猎物一样送到了铲屎官面前，得到了小鱼干作为奖励。  
6  
Mark拒绝了铲屎官准备的温馨小窝，反而霸占了一个快递盒，每天在快递盒里乐此不疲地追尾巴，追累了就抱着尾巴舔，没事还蹑手蹑脚地出来玩，受到惊吓就躲回快递盒。Lukas一度怀疑Mark是不是长在了快递盒里。  
一天夜里，Lukas被吧唧吧唧的踩奶手法踩醒了，睁眼便看见一双镭射灯一样的绿眼睛。是Mark。  
纵使是Lukas这样的绅士也是有起床气的，颇为不满毫不客气地对Mark哈着气。  
“喵嗷……”Mark委屈巴巴地在地板上打了个卷儿，翻出肚皮表示求饶。  
……想和我一起睡？唉，来吧来吧。  
得到许可的Mark像一条泥鳅一样“滋溜”一下蹭进Lukas的怀里依偎着他，不久就可以听见均匀的呼吸声。  
第二天早晨，铲屎官以为Mark又躲起来了，正在到处找时来到了Lukas的小窝。只见Lukas早已醒了，却一动不动地把还在沉睡的Mark护在怀里。Mark哼哼唧唧的好像在说梦话，粉粉嫩嫩的舌头掉在Lukas的胸脯上——如果Lukas是只母猫，这幅画面简直就是在奶孩子——一只腿还搭在Lukas腰上，两只猫的尾巴还如胶似漆地缠在一起。  
铲屎官的小心脏被猝不及防的一口糖捅了个对穿，默默擦去了鼻血，回到房间开始写这两只猫的同人文。  
7  
Mark身上的肉就像大风刮来的，终于有一天比Lukas还宽了一圈，而且撑爆了快递盒。他现在越来越——用铲屎官的话来说，佛系了。他动不动就卧在飘窗上，在阳光下要么立成个胖乎乎圆滚滚的肉球，要么摊成个软不拉几的猫饼，每次从飘窗落地都能听到一声清晰的带着回音的duang。  
Lukas每晚被挤得只能贴着小窝边缘苟活，实在受不了就抡Mark一拳，把他当成枕头，压在他身上睡。  
于是Lukas和Mark一起扑逗猫棒，一起吸猫薄荷，一起吃一起睡，幸福地生活在了一起。Mark和Lukas在一起玩时会格外开心，时常抖抖耳朵，挺着胸脯，尾巴像一柄拂尘来回划拉着。而Lukas不是那种喜形于色的类型，只是时不时舔舔Mark的脸，表示一下对小弟的关怀。  
铲屎官表示自己似乎忙忘了什么事。  
8  
这件事就是Mark到发情期了。  
于是在接下来的10天里，Mark不仅整天不着家，和外面的小母猫们鬼混，回家后还鬼使神差地骑到Lukas身上去，咬住了他的后颈皮。  
哥哥，压在我身上睡了那么多天，该我了。我每天都要把哥哥，吃，干，抹，净。  
Lukas慌了，又踢又蹬：Nein！！！  
奈何Mark吨位太大了，一屁股就快把他坐晕过去。  
Mark发情期一结束就被铲屎官抓去绝了育，顺便帮Lukas治了一下后颈的咬伤。  
Lukas：蠢弟弟。  
Mark：哥哥……  
Lukas浑身一颤，突然对这两个字有些过敏。  
Mark：哥哥我错了。  
Lukas：别叫我哥哥！  
Mark：好的哥哥，知道了哥哥。  
Lukas想气也气不起来，毕竟Mark戴着伊丽莎白圈的样子太好笑了。  
猫猫的快乐大概就是这么简单。


End file.
